Hipocampo
El hipocampo (griego: ιππόκαμπος, de ἵππος, "caballo" y κάμπος, "monstruo"[http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/hippocampus Word origin of Hippocampus] en reference.com; comparar con el monstruo sin nombre llamado Campe.), frecuentemente llamado caballo marino en español, es una criatura compartida por la mitología griega y feniciaIsrael Antiquities Authority, Yizre'el Valley silver hoard (retrieved Jan 10 2013), aunque el nombre por el que se le conoce es griego. También fue adoptado en la mitología etrusca. Se le solía representar con la mitad superior del cuerpo de un caballo y la inferior de un pez. Mitología Fenicia y Lidia Las monedas acuñadas en Tiro en torno al siglo IV a.C. muestran al dios patrón Melkart montando un hipocampo alado y acompañado de delfines, como se ve en el tesoro de plata del valle de Jezreel. Monedas del mismo periodo en Biblos muestran a hipocampos nadando bajo una galera.Stater of Byblos with galley | Museum of Fine Arts, BostonByblos at NumisBids En un tesoro oculto del reino de Lidia en Asia menor se encontró un caballo marino de oro del siglo VI a.C.Sharon Waxman, Loot: The Battle over the Stolen Treasures of the Ancient World, Chapter 6; [http://www.smithsonianmag.com/history-archaeology/Loot-Chasing-the-Lydian-Hoard.html excerpt in Smithsonian], Nov. 14, 2008 (retrieved Jan 10 2013). Griega y romana thumb|Tritón e hipocampo alado en la fontana de Trevi, Roma En la Iliada, Homero describe a Poseidón, quien era dios de los caballos (Poseidon Hippios), terremotos y el mar, tirados por caballos de cascos de bronce y áureas crines sobre la superficie del mar y Apolonio de Rodas, siendo deliberadamente arcaico en Argonautica, describe al caballo de Poseidón emergiendo del mar y galopando por las arenas libiasApolonio de Rodas, Argonautica (iv.1353ff). Esto contrasta con el hipocampo de dos patas de Cayo Valerio Flaco en su Argonáutica: "cuando Orion agarra las riendas de su padre exhala el mar con el bufido de sus caballos de dos cascos".Valerio Flaco, Argonautica 2.507. Sin embargo, en la imaginería helenística y romana, Poseidón o el romano Neptuno suele llevar un carro marino tirado por hipocampos. Por lo que el hipocampo se aseocia con este dios tanto en las imágenes antiguas como modernas, como en la fontana de Trevi del siglo XVIII en Roma, siendo observados desde arriba por Neptuno. La apariencia del hipocampo tanto en agua dulce como salada es contra-intuitiva para el público moderno, aunque no para el antiguo. La imagen griega del ciclo hidrológico natural no tenía en cuenta la condensación del agua atmosférica como lluvia para reponer el equilibrio, sino que se imaginaban que las aguas marinas rezumaban de nuevo a la tierra por amplias cavernas y acuíferos subterráneos, ascendiendo y rellenando los manantiales.Esto hacía creíble el paso submarino mítico de la ninfa de la fuente de Aretusa de Grecia a Sicilia. El resumen dado por antigua visión del ciclo del agua es explicado en términos generales por el epicureo romano Lucrecio - De rerum natura (vi.631-38). thumb|Hipocampo en un mosaico romano en la terma Aquae Sulis. Por lo que era natural que el templo de Hélice en la llanura costera de Acaya estuviera dedicado a Poseidon Helikonios (el Poseidón de Helicon), el manantial sagrado de Boeotian Helikon.Estrabón: "El mar fue elevado por un terremoto y sumergió Hélice y también el templo de Poseidon Helikonios..." (Geografía 8.7.2). Cuando un terremoto sumergió inesperadamente la ciudad, la estatua de bronce de Poseidón acompañada por hipocampos seguía enganchando las redes de los pescadores.Según Erastótenes, señalado por Estrabón (loc. cit.). Del mismo modo, el hipocampo se consideraba una decoración adecuada para mosaicos de termas o baños públicos romanos, como en el Aquae Sulis de actual Baño en Bretaña. Los caballos de Poseidón, que se incluyeron en el elaborado programa escultural de bronce dorado y marfil, añadidos por un cliente romano al templo de Poseidón en Corinto, posiblemente sean hipocampos; el griego romanizado Pausanías describió el rico conjunto en el siglo II d.C. (Geografía de Grecia II.1.7-.B): Etrusca Los hipocampos aparecen en la primera fase orientalizadora de la civilización etrusca: siguen siendo un tema en los relieves y pinturas murales de las tumbas etruscasLas criaturas marinas etruscas, incluyendo una variedad de hipocampos, se sitúan en un contexto cultural y ordenados por tipología en Monika Boosen, Etruskische Meeresmischwesen: Untersuchungen zur Typologie u. Bedeutung (Archaeologica 59) (Rome:Bretschneider) 1986., donde a veces tienen alas, como en la fontana de Trevi. Katharine Shepard descubrió en el tema la creencia etrusca de un viaje marino al otro mundo.Katharine Shepard, The Fish-Tailed Monster in Greek and Etruscan Art, 1940, pp 25ff; the thesis was, exceptionally, reviewed (by G.W. Elderkin) in American Journal of Archaeology 45.2 (April 1941), pp. 307-308: available on-line through JSTOR. Picta El caballo marino también aparece en las tallas de piedra pictas de Escocia. El simbolismo de las tallas se desconoce. Son similares pero no idénticas a las imágenes de caballos marinos romanos, y no está claro si se originaron a partir de imágenes traídas por los romanos, o tenían lugar en la mitología picta.Nigella Hillgarth, Birch Aquarium at Scripps Institute of Oceanography, in Myth, Legend & Art, January 8, 2010 (retrieved January 10, 2013) Medieval, renacentista y moderna thumb|El caballo marino en la heráldica medieval era mitad caballo y mitad pez, no debiéndose confundir con el posterior hipocampo heráldico, que era un caballito de mar real. El hipocampo mítico se ha usado como figura heráldica, particularmente desde el Renacimiento, con más frecuencia en los blasones de gente y lugares con asociaciones maríticas. Sin embargo, en un blasón, el término hipocampo se refiere al animal real llamado caballito de mar, y los términos caballo marino se refieren a la criatura mítica. Los híbridos de peces mencionados arriba son menos frecuentes.Fox-Davies, Arthur Charles. Complete Guide to Heraldry, 1978. El caballo marino también es una imagen común en el arte renacentista y pos-renacentista, por ejemplo, en la fontana de Trevi, de 1732. Air France ha usado el símbolo del hipocampo alado desde su fundación en 1933 (heredada de su predecesor Air Orient); actualmente aparece en las góndolas de los motores en las aeronaves de Air France. Capricornio y otros animales relacionados La cabra marina, representada por Capricornio, criatura mítica con la mitad anterior de cabra y la mitad posterior de pez, está íntimamente ligada al hipocampo. Las figuras canónicas, no siendo la mayoría figuras de culto, y monedas con la diosa caria asociada con Afrodita como la Afrodita de Afrodisias a través de la interpretatio graeca, muestra a la diosa montando una cabra marina.Imhoof-Blümer, Kleinasiatische Müntzen plate IV, no 14, noted in Elderkin 1941:307 Brody la describe:Lisa R. Brody, under the direction of Christopher Ratté, "The Iconography and Cult of the Aphrodite of Aphrodisias" (dead link- archive version here), New York University, Institute of Fine Arts, 1999. (google books link) Aparte de aigikampoi, las cabras con colas de pez que representan a Capricornio, han aparecido ocasionalmente otros animales con cola de pez en el arte griego, aunque son más característicos de los etruscos. Estos incluyen el leokampoi (león con cola de pez), taurokampoi (toro con cola de pez) o pardalokampoi (leopardo con cola de pez).[http://www.theoi.com/Ther/Hippokampoi.html Ippokampoi] at Theoi Project (retrieved Jan. 11, 2013); see also Booson 1986. Referencias Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Mitología fenicia Categoría:Heráldica Categoría:Criaturas de la mitología griega